Fox McCloud
Fox McCloud is the main protagonist of the video game series, Star Fox. He previously fought Bucky O'Hare in the 30th episode of Death Battle, Fox VS Bucky. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Fox McCloud V.S Blake Belladonna * Fox McCloud vs Boba Fett * Fox McCloud vs Buzz Lightyear * Fox McCloud vs Captain Falcon (Completed) * Eren Jaeger vs Fox McCloud * Fox McCloud vs Luke Skywalker * Star-Lord Vs. Fox McCloud (Completed) * Miles "Tails" Prower vs Fox McCloud (Completed) * Fox vs Nick Wilde * Fox VS Ratchet * Fox McCloud vs Rigby * Fox McCloud vs Rocket Raccoon (Completed) * FoxMcCloud vs Sly Cooper (Completed) * Fox McCloud vs. Solid Snake * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Fox McCloud (Completed) * Star-Lord Vs. Fox McCloud Battles Royale * Star Fox Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Goku (Dragon Ball) * Leonardo (TMNT) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Tracer (Overwatch) History He was trained at the Corniean Acadamy and raised by his father James, who formed the first generation of StarFox. But soon, the planet Venom was rising with its leader Andross. James was sent to investigate but was killed and betrayed by Pigma, a member of the StarFox team and was in league with the Monkey Monguls. Outraged by the betrayal and the government not doing any action, Fox dropped out of the Acadamy and formed the second generation of StarFox with Peppy Hare, Falco Lombardi, and Slippy Toad. He then accomplished much more than his father. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Age: 28 *Weight: 59 kg | 130 lbs *Height: 173 cm | 5'8" *Cornerian Flight Academy drop-out *Trained by James McCloud & Peppy Hare *Personality was modeled after Shigeru Miyamoto! Seriously! Arwing *T&B-H1 Lasers **Upgrades: Twin, Hyper *Smart Bombs **Carry capacity: 9 *G-Diffusion Shielding *G-Diffuser NTD-FX1 Plasma Engine *A single line of text *Max atmospheric speed: Mach 4.2 Arsenal & Abilities *Blaster **Heavily modified **Interchangable modes: ***Rapid-fire ***Charge shot **Full charge destroys armored turrets *Reflector Barrier **Repels projectiles, even Arwing lasers **Useless against physical impacts *Booster Pack *Fox Illusion *Fire Fox Strengths & Feats *Jack of All Trades, lacking in none *Cool & collected *Killed Andross twice, plus a clone *Ended the Lylat Wars *Regularly bests Star Wolf *Battled a whole planet of dinosaurs *Stopped the Aparoid Invasion *Defeated the Anglar Emperor Weaknesses *Jack of All Trades, best in none *Not very cunning *Shoots first, asks questions later... sometimes a good thing *Doomed to a pathetic & lonely existence for no good reason after Star Fox Command on DS Death Battle Info (Fanon) Gallery 250px-Fox SSB4.png Super smash bros for pc fox mccloud by noahlc-d8kwg36.png Star Fox - Fox McCloud and his crew as they appear on the front cover of Nintendo Power.png|Fox McCloud and his crew as they appear on the front cover of Nintendo Power Star Fox - Fox McCloud as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics.png|Fox McCloud as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics File:F73.png | Fox McCloud as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Animal Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Completed Profile Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Mercenaries Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pilots Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Space explorers Category:Staff Users Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Team leaders Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants